


Novia del Diablo

by Mousebane



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: My own AU where Amanda Waller dies when her helicopter crashes and Chato survives the fight with Incubus.





	1. Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

 Chato Santana roamed the neighborhood he had just settled in. He hated how he stood out like a sore thumb in this place, mostly due to the skull tattoo on his face. Most people didn't seem to care how he looked as he walked past. Up ahead he noticed a group of kids playing in the street and shook his head. He no longer had guilt for the past but hope for the future....if someone could see past his gang-banger looks. Chato slowly made his way down into the subway. He wasn't fond of them after the fight in Midway City but it was the quickest way into the city. He was the first stop on the train and riding to the end of the line. Chato looked like any other thug that rode that train. None of the cholas on board ever looked his way. They looked mildly terrified of him. There was a woman who rode at the same time as him everyday. She had a blonde bob and bright blue yes. On more than one occasion he had caught himself staring at her as she sat hunched over a thick pad. Today she barely managed to catch the train in time. She was holding the pad to her chest tightly with one arm and looking around.

 Chato was about to stand to give her his seat when the train lurched around a curve sending her into his lap. He held her there for a moment caught off guard by the smell of honey mixed with flowers and vanilla. He let go of her waist and watched as she stood quickly. People were staring and it made her uncomfortable.

 "Uhh lo siento señor." Her voice was soft and sweet like her scent. 

 "Its okay negrita. Are you okay?" Her cheeks were darker now and he had to fight the smile.

 "Uhh yeah I'm fine...thank you for uhh you know...catching me."

 Chato nodded softly as the train came to the last stop and he stood. The young woman bowed her head a little realizing how tall he was by comparison to her 5'2 stature. He followed her out of the train and was barely missed when a young kid went crashing through the crowd followed by his mother. The young woman was gone in the same instant and Chato realized she had dropped her pad. He picked it up and thumbed through looking for her name. There were tons of sketches of flowers, most exotic. He kept thumbing,  _more flowers, a few trees, some cacti, people. No...him._ Chato stared at the sketch for a moment. There were at least four more sketches of him. One of them wasn’t finished yet. He had been looking right at her. There were notes dotted all around this sketch. Lyrics to a song called Angel Eyes by New Years Day. Little musings about him from the way he might smell to the way his voice must sound like. Chato started thumbing again and found blank pages till the end where he found a business card glued in.  _Rio..._

Chato asked around holding the sketch pad under his arm. It didn’t take long for him to find the small cosmetics shop she owned. He looked around before walking in making the bells on the door ring.

 "I'll be with you in just a moment!" 

 Chato could hear movement in the back and walked around a little before spotting her. Rio was perched high on a ladder putting away a few things. It was a rickety old thing that wobbled under her small frame. Chato set the pad down and slowly approached. 

 "The ladder looks like it could give out. Want me to balance it?"

 "Nah I got it."

 She hadn't looked down at him yet. He was more concerned with if she fell then when. He was confirmed in his thinking when she started to climb down and her foot slipped. Chato barely caught her in time. She really did weigh nothing. Rio slowly opened her eyes getting a deep blush.

 "You....are you following me?"

 "No."

 She blinked at him waiting for him to explain. Chato still had her in his arms before letting her down.

 "You dropped your sketch pad. It had your card taped to the back."

 Her mouth formed a silent "Oh" before nodding. Her hands gently picked the pad off the table and shoved it under the counter. 

 "Thank you....it has a lot of my inspirations for my line.....I'm Rio...I'm sure you knew that already..."

 "Chato, is that what the sketches of me are for?" He had a slight smirk on his face.

 Rio stared for a moment before dropping her head in her hands. "Not entirely. I do think the tattoos are really cool.....and I have considered working on a line for people with tattoos..."

 Rio's cheeks flushed again realizing she was starting to ramble. Chato leaned over the counter and plucked the pad out. He opened up to one of the cacti.

 "So what did this cactus inspire negrita?"

 She quirked a brow at him before leaning onto the counter. "Ah yes the escobaria, foxtail style. It's one of my favorites. I love the pink variety most but the white variety made an excellent lip color.....”

 Chato nodded giving her a soft smile. Rio brushed her hair behind her ear watching him for a moment. He flipped to the unfinished sketch of himself. Rio was chewing her lip a little as she watched him looking over her sketch. Chato was rereading the notes.

 "You must have been watching me for a while to wonder what I sound like."

 Rio stuttered and went to snatch the pad back. Chato's hand caught her wrist easily and he tutted before letting go. She wiggled her nose softly before sighing.

 "A little yeah. You're the only one on the train who hasn't been rude to me. And the skull tattoo is pretty cool and fun to sketch."

 Chato nodded and stood and moved around the counter cornering her. "I've caught you twice. What does my scent say?"

 Rio couldn't even meet his eyes on that one as her voice softened. "Uhh well I'd say like fire...or at least maybe burning wood is a better description?"

 Rio was starting to squirm under his gaze and Chato walked back around to the sketch pad. He seemed proud of himself. Rio was about to go for her sketch pad again when the antique phone on the shelf behind her rang.

"Hello Rio's Cosmetic's this is Rio......hello Mr. Luther......gift bags?.....Oh yeah easy peasy...... I have some stuff that works with body chemistry so it’ll work for every woman there......yeah I can include a certificate for a bottle of custom cologne and perfume......business is business sir. So long as they understand that I’m under your protection I don’t care who they are.......Well you know me sir........Are you inviting me as a guest or a date?......If you’re provided the dress and possible tux count me in with a plus one......Thank you Mr. Luther....Good Bye.”

 Rio hung up before letting out a shrill squeal. She was about to explain when the phone rang again.

 “Rio’s Cos- Oh hello again Mr. Luther.....oh no I'm fine really....I was actually Inter- yes sir.....of course sir...right away sir....Good Bye Mr. Luther.”

 Rio cleared her throat before digging out a chalk closed sign. “Come on Chato.”

 The way she said his name..... Chato shook his head and followed as she locked up.

 “So I’m sure you’ve heard of Lex Luthor. Well he owns my building and funded my store. In return I supply gift bags for his parties. This is the first time I’ve been invited as a guest instead of as a date. He has decided that you will work at my store and help with the heavy lifting considering earlier. He has also decided you will be my escort for the evening...er I mean my date.....anyway it’s a black tie event.”

 Chato nodded, “Do I have to cover my tattoos?”

 “Nope. It’s mostly villains at these things and most of them do not try to blend in. Harley and Joker tend to stand out the most.....”

 “I haven’t seen Harley since Midway...last I heard psycho’s in Belle Reave still.”

 Rio shook her head quickly and stepped closer to him. “Joker busted her out about a month after Mid- hey wait a minute.....you were there??”

 Chato nodded taken aback by her excitement and her arm linking his. “Yeah I fought alongside her-“

 Rio’s squeal was louder out in the open. She was chittering on trying to guess what he could possibly due when she suddenly got quiet and moved closer to him. Up ahead he could see one of the local gangs. They had already noticed them. Rio looked uncomfortable and started tugging at her crop top and shorts. She was regretting her outfit even the boots. Chato moved her to his other arm. He knew their type. No wasn’t in their vocabulary. Rio’s stride had picked up in an effort to get past them faster and he let her get ahead. Chato picked his pace noticing one of them reaching for a gun.

 “No haría eso Ese.” Chato’s voice was calm as the gang turned towards him. Rio was about to take off when one of them managed to grab her......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento - I'm sorry  
> Negrita - Little honey  
> No haría eso ese. - I wouldn't do that dude.


	2. Fire

 Rio squirmed against the man who grabbed her. He terrified her but that might have been the gun in his hand. Chato was glaring and his fists clenched. His jaw was tight as he made eye contact with Rio. She had panic in her eyes.

 "Let her go ese. I won't say it twice." Rio could here the anger boiling in his voice.

 "You should learn to keep a better hand on your bitch homes." Rio stiffened at the words.

 The guy holding Rio tightened his grip and yanked her closer to him. He made a move towards her neck and she headbutted him hard enough to make herself stumble. Chato took the opportunity to send a few fireballs knocking several of the men back. The one who had been holding Rio stood and raised his gun. Chato had already taken off towards her. Rio's back was to them and Chato tackled her right as she turned. He shot a massive fireball knocking the man and the gun back. Rio was panting softly staring at the men on the ground. Clothes were singed and some of them had minor burns. The ringleader was trying to pat himself out and she took the moment to really look at Chato. Even when his brow was furrowed, he was handsome. Rio noticed his hand still on her fire and cleared her throat softly. Chato followed her eyes and let the flame die. He noticed her lack of fear and reached to check her over. Rio blushed lightly feeling his hands touch at her exposed skin. They weren't as warm as she was expecting but they were still warmer than the average. Chato had caught sight of her blush and started to crouch still grazing his hands over exposed skin. Rio shivered and mumbled softly under her breath. Chato didn't have to ask her to speak up, he could hear the sirens approaching and stood quickly. He let Rio lead them away from the scene and followed her into a suit shop. 

 Rio pulled away from him and found a sales man. She chatted with him for a moment before excusing herself to the dress shop next door. Chato wanted to follow her but before he could move he was being ushered into a fitting room. Chato was measured and then left alone in the room. He could hear talking though it was too far to understand. The sales man came back with a pale blue three piece suit that fit perfectly. The man said it was already paid for by LexCorp. Chato was done quickly but was made to wait in the suit shop. Rio was taking longer. After about an hour Rio shuffled in to the suit shop empty handed before explaining that because of her they had to tailor her dress. Chato let her lead him again. This time he watched the way she walked. Her hips had a slight sway. Despite her height, she stood tall and walked with confidence. Chato stopped suddenly when she walked into a dance studio. He didn't dance, but he couldn't resist the pout she had. If Mr. Luthor was paying Chato wouldn't say no. 

 

* * *

 

 

 The party was tonight. Rio had been a mess all day. She had spent the day on the phone while getting ready. Chato could hear her and was wanting to make sure he had gotten his tie right. Rio had locked the door and he was forced to head downstairs. He had of course let her know. Chato managed to get the front desk to help him. The party was across town and Mr. Luthor had sent a limo for them. Chato was staring out the window when he heard the front desk. Rio was on her way down. Chato turned to the elevator fidgeting a little. He was speechless when the elevator door opened. Rio stood in front of him in a sparkling light blue dress that accented every curve she had. She was in a tall pair of matching heels. Rio blushed darkly at his staring and let him lead her. 

 "Well Mr. Santana you clean up very nice." She sounded breathless for a moment.

 "Río quiero quemar ese vestido.” His voice was husky in her ear as he helped her into the limo. 

 Rio slid in and Chato was right next to her in a heartbeat. She had her legs exposed through the slit in her dress and he wanted to explore her. Learning to dance with her had ignited something deep in him and seeing her like this just fanned the flame. His hand found her thigh and he gave a light squeeze. She squirmed lightly under his hand and was about to speak when the limo door opened. Chato wasn’t happy but slid out before helping Rio out. She held his arm as they were ushered into the elevator. They were alone again and had quite a few floors to go. 

 Chato effortlessly pushed her against the elevator wall. Rio was panting softly pressing her hands firmly against his chest. She let out a small whimper when he buried in her neck. Rio didn't want him to stop but they were approaching their floor and she needed to calm. Chato pulled away and grumbled in Spanish. Her cheeks were dark and he realized that she didn’t speak enough to understand what he was saying. He felt the elevator coming to a stop and held his hand out for her. Rio took it looking a bit flustered when the doors opened. They stepped out and a tall, well built, handsome bald man approached. He had a deep voice that demanded respect and it was obvious he had it.

 “My beautiful little river, you look stunning in light blue. And this must be Mr. Santana.” The man extended his hand towards Chato.

 Chato took it giving a firm shake. “You must be Mr. Luthor.”

 The tall man let out a boisterous laugh, “Please call me Lex. We’re all friends here.” 

 Chato gave a nod before looking around for a wondered off Rio. It didn't take long to find her on the dance floor dancing to a bass heavy song with the other girls. Harley stood out easily. Rio grinned over at Chato and swung her hips at him. Harley backed off of Rio and waved Chato over. Chato thought he was about to have beef Joker who started over but stopped when he saw Harley push Chato into another woman. Harley had already flounced over to get Joker to dance as Rio coaxed Chato to grind with her. The slower stuff wouldn't start till later in the evening. Chato easily noticed how well her hips moved to the music and couldn't help but pull her hips closer to his. It didn't take long for him to grab her wrist and start searching for some place private. Rio was giggling softly before she was shoved in a closet. 

 Chato pinned her wrists quickly and crashed his lips into hers. He kept one hand on her wrists and started to move the other down to her thigh, slowly unable to resist teasing her. Rio was trembling against him and getting impatient starting to nip at his lip. Chato moved her dress out of the way a little and glanced down not feeling fabric at first. A thong, a red thong with some words that he had lean back a little to read.

 "Melt in my mouth negrita, oh you will." Chato grinned at Rio's dark blush.

 He moved down to kneel in front of her and pulled a leg over his shoulder. She had her palms pressed against the wall watching him as he moved her thong out of the way. Chato kissed at her thigh giving soft nibbles enticing her hips to curve towards him. Rio was giving quiet moans until Chato grazed his tongue over her clit. She jumped against him and he gave her thigh a hard squeeze which just roused her more. Rio was going to have a bruise where he squeezed but didn't care has his tongue traced over her clit again. Chato watched her eyes close and fists clench against the wall. She wanted control so bad and yet..... Chato lightly prodded with his tongue finding her opening and making her cheeks darken as he slid his tongue in and out a few times. One of her hands had found his head and was tracing the skull tattoo. She was trying desperately not to give completely. Rio whimpered has Chato pulled back and lightly sucked on her clit. Her knees were starting to give as his hands moved to grip her ass. She wanted to lay back so badly but Chato wasn't about to make this easy for her. He moved his tongue back in and swirled it around a few times. Her full weight dropped into his hands and he kept it up feeling her body tense. Rio was starting to squirm causing Chato to grip harder. She moaned a little louder than he expected and worked to push her over that edge. It didn't take as long as he expected feeling the contractions against his tongue as she shuddered with an orgasm. Chato let her leg down gently and stood. 

 It was too hot in the room now and he took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. He was still too hot and pulled his tie off and vest. He undid a few buttons on his shirt. Rio was fixing her dress still blushing darkly. Chato chuckled softly and patted her ass to get her moving towards the door. Rio snuck out first with Chato not far behind. Joker begrudgingly handed over a hundred dollar bill to Lex who pointed out the bruising on Rio’s thigh. Lex started towards them wanting to chat with Chato.

 “Rio the people handing out the goodie bags are confused on your system. Could you go explain it?”

 Rio squeezed Chato’s hand before disappearing around the corner.

 “So Chato I’m not going to have to worry about my little river being so close to flames?”

 “Your river?” Chato wasn’t thrilled another man was laying claim to his girl.

 “I adopted her as my little sister and I would hate to have to get rid of you.”

 “Rio is my girl.”

 “Yes well I’d suggest being easy on her. I’ve run off all the others before they could.....have her.” Lex walked off with a grin as Rio strode over.

 “Some people need to a new brain.” She sounded slightly irritated but smiled nonetheless.

 Chato nodded thinking about what Lex had said. If it were true, he was going to wait a few days before having his way with her. Rio had already pressed against him lightly teasing him. He hoped he could make it a few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Río quiero quemar ese vestido. - Rio, I want to burn that dress.


	3. Cosmetics

 Chato had been working for Rio for 3 months now. Every time Chato had made a move at the store, Lex Luthor would call. Chato could see why men didn't stick around long. It had become a bit of a nuisance for him. Today was different though. Rio was hiding in the back while Chato ran the storefront. He still didn't know what she was doing. Rio had expressly forbidden him from entering the office in the back. Chato was wondering if that's where she made her cosmetics. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

 "Ho-I'll get her."

 Chato set the phone down on the counter and went to knock on the door. "Negrita, there's a man on the line for you."

 Chato had to hold back a chuckle as Rio came out in an apron, goggles, and massive rubber gloves.

 "Oh hush you. It's probably Two-Face."

 Chato helped her out of the gear before watching her talk on the phone. He could see the way the muscles in her back tensed throughout the conversation. He was ready to interrupt when she hung up the phone and sighed.

 "Well looks like I just have to move up testing..... Chato close up. I need to borrow your hand and maybe face and probably arm too."

 Chato stood confused but did as she asked. Chato walked into the back and noticed Rio sitting patiently. Chato sat down across from her and watched her closely. She had a sketch of him with parts of his face circled with notes. Chato was trying to read upside while Rio cleaned the underside of his arm. His focus went back to her.

 "What are we testing Negrita?"

 Rio didn't look up as she wrote some notes about one of his tattoos. "Joker wants to cover his tattoos. I didn't ask why and I don't want to know why......I have some guesses though. I can't test this on myself as I don't have any tattoos. So I'm going to test it on your arm first to check for skin sensitivity. Then I'll test it on your neck to get skin tone right. Then we will see what kind of coverage we get on your face."

 Chato nodded and watched her tape off a rectangular patch and apply the makeup. Rio set a timer on her watch before scooting closer and examining his face closely. Chato was starting to feel a little uncomfortable when she pulled back and wrote a code down. Chato was trying to figure out the code when he realized Rio had disappeared. He was about to get up when she came back with a small basket filled with bottles. Chato quirked a brow as she grinned.

 "It'll take me some time to get your exact shade so just close your eyes and relax."

 Chato propped his feet up on the table and relaxed as she cleaned his arm off and grinned. 

 "No reaction. Excellent!"

 Chato closed his eyes and crossed his arms letting himself fall asleep as she hummed softly. 

* * *

 Chato wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but when he woke Rio was bent over one of many boxes she had strewn about. Rio turned around and froze staring at Chato. 

 "¿hay algo mal?"

 Rio shook her head quickly ad smiled warmly. "I'm sorry. You just look so different now that you're awake."

 Rio grabbed a mirror and passed it gently to him. Chato watched as Rio jumped hearing the back door slam open. Joker's cackle was enough for Chato to stand up and touch Rio's arm. Her slight nod and touch of his hand was enough to calm him. He couldn't stand Joker. Chato noticed how she kept out of reach of Joker's grasp as she slid a bag with the cover-up in it. Chato was keeping his eye's on their body language ignoring the words spoken. He was until he heard a mildly agitated Rio.

 "I happen to like his tattoos Joker. But I had to make sure the product would actually work. Clearly it does or else you'd realise who was actually standing next to me. Now if you don't mind. I'd like to clean him up so we can go home. We've already missed the last train because you can't bother to show up on time."

 Chato watched as Rio's hands went to her hips. Not even Harley sassed Joker like that. Joker's demeanor however was still calm as he turned and marched out with his bag. Chato wondered just what Lex Luthor had done in the past to get Rio such respect. Chato sat back down as Rio grabbed makeup remover. He closed his eyes and napped a little longer as she worked quickly. Upon her gentle nudging he opened one eye and glanced at her.

 "Tomorrow we're closed for a holiday so if we want to make it home before sunrise I suggest we start walking."

 Chato stood and stretched before grabbing his jacket and following Rio out the door. 

 "So Negrita, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

 Rio blushed lightly, "I uhh well I was thinking I'd hit the botanical gardens for some inspiration. You're welcome to join...if you want."

 Chato grinned and pulled her under his arm. "¿Qué hora?"

 Rio's brow furrowed for a moment before that look of recognition hit her eyes. "¿Diez de la mañana?"

 Chato nodded smiling. Her spanish was still slow but she was picking it up quickly.

 "Alright Negrita. How far are we walking?"

 Rio bit her lip glancing over at him. "It's about a 15 mile walk....so roughly 5 hours.....we'll make it to my house around 11."

 Chato stopped staring at her for a moment. "How often do you walk home Negrita?"

 Rio slowed linking her arm with his. "I'd say it was about once a week before you started working with me."

 Chato shook his head softly. "We need to get you a car."

 Rio laughed softly guiding them. Chato felt like he was dying by the time they reached the neighborhood. Rio guided him into her house and to her couch before getting him a glass of water while giggling. 

 "Sip it slowly hun."

 Chato could only nod and watch as she stretched before collapsing onto the couch next to him. In a matter of minutes she was asleep against his arm and he was far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿hay algo mal? - Is something wrong?  
> ¿Qué hora? - What time?  
> ¿Diez de la mañana? - Ten in the morning?


End file.
